


You Weren't Supposed To Know

by Itwasntme178



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pining, Sam is a prissy bitch, Wedding, but it gets better, but it's his wedding damnit, dean being oblivious and stupid, slight momentary angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itwasntme178/pseuds/Itwasntme178
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does everyone think he and Cas are together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Weren't Supposed To Know

The wedding reception was in full swing, and Dean was very manfully not crying.

So what if his baby brother that he had practically raised was finally married to the love of his life. Oh dammit he was going to cry. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his best friend, Castiel, behind him. Cas just squeezed his shoulder, gave him a little smile, and wandered over to where Sam and Jessica were standing. Dean watched him go and felt the edge of tears dissipate and the emotion turn to something nice and warm. Cas always knew what to do to make everything okay.  
That changed when one of Jessica’s aunts leaned over to Dean,

“So when are you going to make an honest man out of that one?” Dean jerked his head over to her in shock.

“Excuse me?” She just smiled and nodded over to where Castiel had gone.

“Your boyfriend over there is just the sweetest young man.”

He opened his mouth to object, but she had already walked away before he could get out a word. Boyfriend? Why would anyone think he and Cas were together? Sure they had been best friends for years, but he why would anyone think he was gay? Did he look gay?

Through out the night he was the recipient of several more comments about he and Cas being a couple, from “I love the way you two look at each other, it’s so sweet” to “So when are the two of YOU getting married?”

How they look at each other? Married? Seriously? What was with these people! Dean felt his chest constrict and his breathing speed up before he quickly escaped to the bathroom. I am not gay with my best friend, I am not gay with my best friend, I AM NOT GAY! He gripped the sink and repeated the mantra in his head.

“Dude, you look horrible! Do you want me to go get Castiel?” The other man in the bathroom put his hand on Dean’s shoulder to steady him. Dean’s head shot up and he stared at the other man,

“What? No! Why would you need to get Cas?” The man frowned at him.

“Aren’t you two together? I’m pretty sure he would be better suited to help you out right now.”

Dean felt his jaw clench again. Once again, WHY was everyone assuming he and Cas were together?

Tonight wasn’t the first time, but when people before had asked them awkward questions about them being a couple before, Dean always joked it away and Cas just got silent. But this was too much and Dean just snapped.

“No! I am NOT with Cas, I will never be with Cas! He’s just my best friend dammit, is that so hard to comprehend?”

The guys eyes just widened, fixed behind Dean, and he heard the bathroom door slam behind him. Dean wrenched the door open and saw a blur of dark hair walking quickly towards the exit. Cas? Why was Cas running out the door? He had to have heard Dean defending their friendship to that idiot in the bathroom, why was he upset? He felt a large hand cuff the back of his head.

“You idiot.” Dean looked up at his younger-but-bigger brother glaring down at him.

“What?” Dean asked irritably.

He really had no idea what was going on today. First everyone thinks he and Cas are dating and now Cas is upset about something and he just wanted to have a fun time at his brother’s wedding and maybe get drunk and laid. This was not what he signed up for.

Sam just shot him a huge bitchface.

“Ok I’m only going to say this once, because this is MY wedding, not your drama showdown, but here it goes. I don’t know how you are such an idiot to not see it, but then again maybe you just didn’t want too..”

“WHAT Sam?? Get to the point here.” He growled.

“Cas is in love with you Dean! He has been forever! And I’m pretty sure you just broke his heart. So fix it. And you have to do what I say, because it’s MY FREAKING WEDDING DAY.“

With that, Sam flounced back to his bride who was _not_ giving Dean a very disapproving look and flinging her eyes between him and the door Castiel had just stormed out of. _Not at all._

He glanced around the room, then at the door.

And in a moment realized that yes, he would rather go after Cas than stay at the party without him.

That yes, he really would do anything to keep Cas happy.

That yes, maybe the feelings he felt for Cas had been stronger than a usual friendship for some time now.

Was he really going to be an idiot and throw the best thing in his life away? Cas was always there for him, made him smile, made him laugh, took care of him when he was sick, sat with him and rubbed his back when he was sad- through everything Cas had always been there for him. Because Cas loved him. Shit.

  
He ran for the door, ignoring the looks and protests as he shoved through the crowd. He burst through the door furiously scanning the dark lot for Castiel.

His heart jumped up to his throat thinking maybe Cas had left. Dean finally focused in on a dark shape sitting on the far side of the parking lot. Of course he was still there, he had ridden with Dean in the first place.

Dean swallowed, and concentrating on breathing calmly, he walked the distance to his best friend.

  
He loved Cas. It made sense now. The warm feeling every time Cas touched him, the way his face couldn’t help but smile when he saw him, how he could never make a relationship work and always hated when Cas was seeing anyone….God he really was an idiot.

“Hey.” He said stopping in front of the hunched figure. Cas didn’t look up.

“Hello Dean.” Dean dropped to a squat in front of Cas and reached out, lifting his chin up to meet his eyes.

He felt his heart clench at the sight, Cas had tear tracks down both sides of his face and his blue eyes were glistening with even more unshed tears. Dean felt his own eyes water up.

“Cas I’m sorry. I didn’t… I didn’t know.”

Cas just pulled his head away from Dean’s hand and shook it, dropping his eyes back down to the pavement.

“You couldn’t have. I’m sorry; I never wanted you to know. I never wanted to lose you as a friend, but hearing you say that- that you would never be with me…It just shoved the truth in my face. That I would never be more to you than what I was…” Dean put a hand to his lips, silencing him.

“Cas. You are my best friend. Nobody means more to me than you. Except maybe Sam…but after today, I think you might beat him too.”

Castiel’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion and Dean could read the expression on his face even in the dark.

What about today? Dean really didn’t know what to say. He was never really one with words, so he just let his actions speak for him.

He leaned forward and gently replaced his fingers on Cas’s lips with his own mouth.

He felt the air get sucked out from the world around him and suddenly nothing was there but him and Cas. The way their mouths slotted together was like they were made for each other, and maybe, Dean thought, they were.

There were no more words said, not tonight. But Dean stood and held out a hand, helping Cas up and walking back into the reception together.

Dean didn’t let go of Castiel’s hand the whole night, and Castiel never stopped smiling so hard Dean was sure his face would cramp.

  
And he did end up getting laid that night, but he wasn’t drunk (except with happiness) and it definitely wasn’t a one night stand. More like the beginning of his life.


End file.
